Welcome The Wolf Demon Taylor
by beautyofathousandsouls
Summary: -That Girl's Power Levels are Equal to God's?- The DWMA is rocked by the explosion of a new and very powerful soul wave, but only Maka, Stein, and Lord Death felt it as it reverberated throughout the academy. Who is this mysterious wolf girl? Will Maka and Soul be able to handle their new roommate? Is she really all that dangerous? Read to find out. SoMA; Soul Eater x OFC Taylor
1. Prologue - Wolf Girl Lost?

"Oh, man... That freaking hurt."

Standing in the middle of the small crater her impact had created was a girl of about seventeen, her hip length brunette hair loose and flowing in the scorching hot breeze, her body only clad in army green shorts and a black tank top. If you looked closely, the bandages wrapped around her forearms and thighs held tiny throwing daggers that matched perfectly with the sleek black katana that rested silently on her hip, prepared to throw. Strapped across her back was the sheath of a heavy Ninja's sword, unoccupied, with a canteen of water and a small bag hanging from it. Of course, the sword - her favorite weapon - was clamped loosely in her small, pale hand, the tip twirling round and round in tiny circles.

These observations, however, did not stand out the most at first glance.

Eerie, green eyes narrowed as she turned to look at the city behind her, a questioning puzzlement lifting the perfect arch of one brown eyebrow to leave it's twin hovering over such glowing jade irises, her light pink tongue darting out to moisten small, yet full pink lips. She had absolutely no idea where she was or how she got there and it kind of freaked her out, the very idea causing her to reach up and scratch one of her pure, white wolf ears.

"One minute I'm sitting in the middle of the woods meditating, and the next I'm here?" The large tail that swayed behind her paused a moment, hesitating, before returning to it's usual rhythm. Transporting in her sleep was one thing that drove this girl crazy, never knowing what to expect when she woke up next."Might as well check everything out; I need to know where I am in order to leave. Besides, there's no harm in sight seeing. This place has a certain air of mystery to it."

And with that, she started towards the cluster of building, unbeknownst that the second she landed there, outside of Death City, her existence was beyond obvious.


	2. Chapter 1 - Powerful Soul Wave?

Maka Albarn had been sitting so patiently, her eyes on the chalkboard, her ears scooping up everything Professor Stein had to say, trying hard to ignore Soul's attempts to get her attention. Her pen had been writing and everything was more or less normal for a day at the DWMA, but the moment the explosion of soul waves hit the school, it dropped and she gasped. Professor Stein had froze too, mid-sentence, and in that moment they locked eyes.

"Students," The teacher said in a clear voice as it registered that no one else but he and Maka had felt it. "Please continue to read the lesson on your own. I will be back shortly. Meister Maka, follow me."

"Right." She said, standing, her eyes drifting to Soul's for a moment before she disappeared out of the classroom, tailing the end of the Professor's white coat. "What was that?!" She asked, exasperated and even slightly scared.

They didn't run, but the strides Stein was taking were a bit difficult for Maka to match. He shook his head, looking straight in the direction of where they were going. "I haven't the slightest idea, but it was strong whatever it was."

Pushing the door to the Death Room open, it didn't take the two long to step up to the platform and see that Sid as well as Death Scythe were already there and already talking. Maka's eyes landed on Spirit for a second, but as soon as his expression changed from serious to excited, she stepped past him to look directly at Lord Death.

"What's going on?"

"Why, hello Meister Maka, Stein! I am not surprised you two were the only others to feel the blast. Quite strong, isn't it?" Lord Death's voice lost none of it's excitement, even when talking about a potential threat, nor did he forget a very large wave in greeting. Looking solely at Maka now, he held up one large white finger and shook it. "Now, now. What gives you the idea we know any more than you do?"

"Y-You don't?"

The reaper shrugged, not seeming embarrassed by this lack of information at all. Maka refrained from sighing loudly and turned around to the man she had entered the room with. "Can you read their soul from this far? It's too static for me."

With a nod, Stein closed his eyes for a second before looking in the direction of the soul. Concentrating hard for a moment, his mouth fell open slightly, the cigarette that usually hung from it fell to the floor.

Spirit stepped up, placing a hand to his shoulder. "Stein? What is it you see?"

"The soul is quite large, wouldn't you agree? And very hard to read as well." This was Lord Death again, rubbing his hands together as if his excitement was swelling.

Stein took in a deep breath and turned to face everyone in the room. "_Her_ soul is very large, larger than mine for sure, and very strong. She's not a witch, though many would probably mistake her for one. I can't quite read anything else though. Like Maka said, the static is too great."

"Well, well... Who would like to be the welcoming party? Sid? Stein?" Maka watched as the reaper looked between the two men, wondering why they wouldn't send a female out to talk to this girl. Stein nodded once, confirming that he would go, and that filled Maka with even more dread than before. "Good, good. Now, bring her back here as soon as you evaluate if she's going to be a problem or not. I would like to talk to the girl."

With another nod, Professor Stein disappeared down the gallows hall and out of the Death Room.


	3. Chapter 2 - Introducing Taylor Lennox?

The girl yawned gently, stretching as she walked up the steps of what many people have told her was an Academy or sorts, her green eyes studying the large building with fascination and wonder. She never knew such a thing existed in the world. As she reached the final landing at the top, she froze in place, blinking a little through dark black lashes.

In front of her stood a lone man dressed in a white coat, a cigarette pressed to his mouth, that brought back flashes of her time in her friend's lab, being changed from human to creature. Closing her eyes for a moment, she shook it off and presented him with a wide smile, ignoring the stitches that seemed to run all over his body as well as his clothes.

Tilting her head to the side, her ears going down in a relaxed manner, she kept the smile and waved gently. "Well, hello!"

The man returned her smile with one of his own, but some reason it seemed creepier than she would have imagined. "Hello there, miss. Are you lost?"

"I am actually. Sorry for the intrusion."

He shook his head, white bangs coming to touch the glasses that rested on his nose. "Not at all, it's just that you gave us such a shock when you entered the city. Might I ask what your name is?"

No hesitation, not a blink of fear. "Taylor Lennox, and I really am sorry, I didn't mean to frighten anyone."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Lennox, I'm Dr. - or Professor - Fraken Stein."

Taylor's ears perked a little in curiosity and confusion for a second, her head tilting at an angle as she studied him. As in Mary Shelley's Frankenstein? He certaintly fits the part... Of a fictional character. "The pleasure is all mine I'm sure, Dr. Stein, but please, call me Taylor. My mother was Ms. Lennox, and I promise you wouldn't have wanted to meet her."

"Of course, Taylor. I hate to ask this with you being so polite and all, but would you please come with me? The head of the DWMA would like to speak with you." Stein asked, his expression still relaxed and gentle.

She eyed him for a moment, narrowing those luminous irises with distrust, but the expression was gone soon enough, whipped away with a bright smile and a confident nod. "Yeah, sure! No problem with me."


	4. Chapter 3 - Stein's Newest Curiosity?

Fraken Stein studied the creature beside him as they made their way through the academy's halls towards the Death Room, his cold and calculated eyes trying desperately to grasp anything in the girl's expression and demeanor that would tell him even a tad bit about her. However, she seemed like a fully locked down fortress, smiling kindly and even humming a little to herself as she walked, he couldn't quite figure her out.

_What an interesting specimen, I'll say that much. The amount of power that dwells within her is dangerous, and her soul is larger than most advanced meisters, yet nothing inside of her says she's evil. No kishin taint on her soul, not even a bad thought vibrating through her soul's wavelengths._ He licked his lips, as his mind flashed over images of cutting her open, studying the way her body works. _Dissect!_

"Dr. Stein, I'm not in any trouble or anything, am I?" The wolf girl - Taylor - asked, as innocent as can be, her large green eyes shooting up to his face. He could feel a wave of slight compassion flow over him as he saw confusion in her eyes, but the lack of fear there was unsettling.

Shaking his head no, Stein smiled, waving off the idea completely. "Of course not. It's that, when your soul's wavelength vibrated throughout the academy, we were all a bit curious to see who was the cause of it. No trouble, we just have a few questions for you."

"Soul's wavelength? So this is a universe that revolves around the souls of people and creatures. Interesting." It seemed as if those words were the closing of a conversation she had opened.

_Universe? Interesting, indeed, my dear._ Stein thought to himself as he pushed open the door leading to the Death room. He watched as those emerald eyes widened, taking in the entirety of the place, going from the hanging gallows that lined the hallway to the white wasteland that expanded along the sides of them.

_This is all so new to you, isn't it?_


	5. Chapter 4 - Lord Death? Zombie?

Taylor forced herself not to gasp out loud as her eyes landed on the splendor of the room, her eyes darting this way and that, taking in every little inch of it, studying it, analyzing it. It held a kind of heavy magic that wouldn't allow anyone to enter or exit without the ruler of the room's permission. This threw a wrench in her cool, calm, collected routine, her wide eyes going up to study the man beside her.

_I swear, if you lied to me, I'll kill everyone here._ It was a cruel thought, yes, but Taylor Lennox was not a cruel girl. She was cautious, liking to know where all the exits were all of the time, knowing that she could get away instead of fight if need be. Her hands gripped the ends of her black tank top as they both stepped up to a slightly higher platform, prepared for anything that might happen.

With one sweep of her keen eyes, she took in the five people watching them. On the far right was a tall red haired man wearing a black suit of some kind, his hands shoved in his pockets, eyes narrowed at her as if looking to see what she was exactly, and next to him was an even taller man with pale blue-grey skin and a rather scary demeanor _ Is that guy a freaking... THAT GUY'S A FREAKING ZOMBIE, WHAT THE HELL?!_ She could feel the panic rising higher in her chest, causing her powers to activate and her breathing to speed.

"There's no need for you to panic." The soft voice of a young girl rang out, bringing Taylor back down to earth for a moment, her eyes landing on the blonde standing so calmly beside the zombie. She winked at her, holding a thumbs up, a small smile on her face. "He's not as scary as he looks, I promise."

"Hmm~! She's tinier than I expected." The next voice that raided Taylor's ears was slightly high pitched, as if aimed to be goofy and overly excited. She turned to face a shadow-like figure with a skull mask as a face and just about fainted right there. "Oh, no! I do believe I frightened her. Hi, there! Hello! What's up? It's nice to meet you!" He leaned in as she tried to regain control, swallowing a little and stepping behind Stein quickly.

The doctor laughed gently, placing a hand on her shoulder to lead her back out. "Everyone, this is our mass soul blast, Ms. Taylor Lennox. Taylor, that's Spirit - otherwise knows as Death Scythe -, that's Sid - a very trustworthy colleague of mine and a professor in this academy -, this is Maka Albarn, Spirit's daughter and one of the students here at the DWMA, and this is our dean, Lord Death."

_D-Death?! What in the world is going on? I've met reapers before, but none of them ever looked like him... And that man is a death scythe?! This place is officially the weirdest place I've been dropped in ever._ Taylor reached a hand to rub her forehead, sighing a little, her green eyes coming to meet each pair in the room, lingering on Death's last.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." She said shakily, her voice gaining a little strength as she willed up her courage. "And, sir, you didn't frighten me. Just took me off guard is all. I apologize if I cause any of you any worry. To be honest, I didn't expect to land here either. If you'll just tell me where I am, I'll be out of your way very soon, I didn't mean to cause such a commotion."

"Not at all!" The reaper exclaimed, clasping his hands together quickly before reaching over to pat her on her ears. "You are in Death City, my dear! And you do not have to take off just yet. Why don't you stay away, check out the academy, meet some of the students? What do you say? Huh? It's not an offer you should refuse?"

Taylor thought on this for a moment, weighing the pros and cons, then nodded, holding out her hand to shake the reapers. She figured what the heck, why not have an adventure while she was at it. It wasn't like she had a place to stay or go anyways.

"Very good! Maka," He turned towards the young blonde as she stood at attention. "Would you be so kind as to sponsor Ms. Taylor for her stay here in Death City? I would so appreciate it and will even count it towards your extra lesson scores!"

"I... Wha..." The girl's own green eyes landed on Taylor with confusion before going back to Death's with a determined and happy expression. "Of course I will. Soul and I'll make her feel at home." She saluted him, nodding happily.

"Very good! Thank you very much, Maka. You're such a good little meister. Now, Sid, why don't you take Ms. Taylor and show her around the academy so that she doesn't get lost when she's on her own?"

The zombie nodded and Taylor could feel the stone in her throat swell as she swallowed over it. "T-thank you." She managed to mutter out as she followed the large man through the door, shaking a little.

_When did fun turn into a tour de zombie?!_


	6. Chapter 5 - New Roommate?

The moment they all heard the door to the Death Room shut tightly, Lord Death turned towards the remaining three, his tone - however excitable as it was - was serious in it's own right. He leaned down, placing a hand to his mouth just in case she had some kind of super sonic hearing.

"Maka, I'm sorry I stuck you with the responsibility of watching her out of school hours, but I figured it would be a little creepy to offer her to stay with either of these two." He pointed to Stein and Spirit - clearly ignoring their 'heys!' - and patted her head. "I have a feeling you and Soul will do best with this girl, just please, stay cautious. We do not know how dangerous she is as of yet, but one thing's for certain... Her power levels are very high, possibly even reaching god-like status."

Maka nodded gently, swallowing down her slight anxiety about the whole situation, and huffed. "We'll be careful, we promise. Do you think she's on the path of Kishin?"

"Oh, quite the opposite, Maka." Stein interjected, shaking his head a little. "She's strong, that's for sure, but she's not evil."

"Stein's right, I'm not sure there's an evil bone in her body." Death agreed, nodding his head. "Just stay on guard, find out what you can about her, and report to me in frequent intervals. Stein, I want you to set up a meeting with her within the next few days, evaluate her, and report back to me as well."

Both meisters nodded, standing up to exit the Death Room silently, leaving Spirit to look hopeful at the reaper.

"What shall I do?"

"You just stay here with me and try to help me figure out what her deal is." Death said, shrugging slightly as he turned towards his mirror.

"W-what?! That's no fair, Death!" Spirit whined, obviously wanting to get to know more than he should about the wolf girl that only just occupied the room moments before.

"Reaper chop~!" Death shouted as his large white hand came crashing down on the already crimson head. "Do you honestly think I'm going to assign you any responsibilities of that young girl?" _He really is kind of annoying._


	7. Chapter 6 - Weapons and Meisters?

At first Taylor was terrified to be alone with the zombie everyone called Sid, but by the end of the long tour he took to show her everything, she and he were laughing together, holding their stomachs. He really wasn't like all of the other zombies she had heard and read about, he was actually pretty cool.

"Where did you learn jokes like that?!" She asked in between gasps of air, chuckling a little still.

"When I was alive, I wasn't the kind of man to tell my secret source to anyone." He looked around a moment then winked at her. "But Lord Death does have an expansive amount of humor."

The wolf girl shook her head, running a hand through her long brunette hair, watching as the approached the girl from earlier - Maka - and a group of others.

"I'm going to leave you in Maka's hands now, Taylor. Report to the Death Room first thing in the morning, please."

Taylor nodded and watched him go before turning back to face the group before her. As a loner, she was used to being pushed to the side, forgotten, ignored, but this felt different. All eyes - confused and the like - were on her as Maka spoke up.

"Taylor, I'd like you to meet my weapon partner, Soul Eater,"

The white hair boy gave a toothy grin as he was introduced, not saying anything but giving off the vibe that she'd learn more about him later.

"BlackStar and his weapon Tsubaki,"

These two were strange alright. The tall, black haired girl seemed sweet and quiet, smiling brightly and waving in Taylor's direction. But the blue haired boy... His aura was bouncing all over the place. "Yahoo!" He said, rather loudly, placing his hands on his his as he stepped up. Lifting a thumb to point at his chest, he grinned widely. "Even though you've got ears and a tail, I'm the big guy around here, you got that? I'm the man, the only guy you need to know, the baddest assassin around." His boasts were complemented with uncanny confidence.

"And Death the Kid with his two weapons Liz and Patty." The three all bowed their heads at once, smiling at her in greeting.

The blonde had pointed to each and Taylor was sure to log every name into her memory along with their face, honestly not wanting to forget anyone from the bunch. .

A bit of confusion crossed her angled face. "Weapons? I remember Death calling you something... A meister was it? What's that all about?"

The group gave a collected chuckle before the one Maka called Death the Kid stepped up, shaking his head. "This is The Death Weapon Meister Academy, or the DWMA for short. My father, Lord Death, created this academy to help train Meisters, like Maka, BlackStar, and myself, and their weapon partners, that would be Soul, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty, to fight against souls that have driven themselves off of the path of good and in the way of evil."

"Basically, we hunt down the souls we call Kishin Egg Souls and stop them from causing problems in this world." Maka finished, smiling. "I know it has to be kind of confusing to an outsider, but I'm sure you'll grasp it within the few days you'll be here. Which reminds me," Taylor watched as she turned to the white haired boy named Soul Eater and laughed nervously. "Lord Death asked me to let her stay with us while she's here, so I'll need your help with the pull out mattress tonight."

"Whatever." Was his only reply with a slight slurp and a shove of his hands in his pockets.

_Rude._ Taylor thought for a moment, looking over everyone that was standing there, gauging their auras, then decided that she'll be pretty safe with these guys

"That's pretty cool! I guess this will be a learning experience as well as an adventure for me, then!" She held up her fingers in a peace sign, giving them all her most charming of smiles.


	8. Chapter 7 - A Test of Skill?

They all had headed up to the academy roof's balcony to watch the sunset and unwind from the day, releasing some pent up energy from being in a classroom for so long. BlackStar was showing off with Tsubaki on the far side of the concrete slab, keeping everyone's attention, especially Taylor's, as Maka grabbed Soul's sleep and pulled him to the other side.

"Hey, what gives, Maka?" Soul complained as he was tugged, but went anyways, crossing his arms gently over his chest, red-brown eyes waiting.

The scythe meister studied the girl for a moment before speaking, licking her lips to wet them. "It's obvious you didn't feel the soul wave Dr. Stein and I did today in class, so you and the other's - except maybe Kid - aren't as wary as I am, but listen up. You need to know what Lord Death and Dr. Stein said while we've got the chance."

Soul's cocky attitude melted away quickly as his attention bounced from the wolf girl to Maka. "Okay, I'm listening. Spill."

"We're not quite sure what she is, but to hear them talk, she's very powerful. Like, stronger than Medusa powerful, on Dr. Stein's level, if not higher. She - obviously - has no idea how to read or use souls, but she has heavy magic in her and gigantic soul, she's nothing to mess with. Lord Death wants us to watch her and report to him things we find strange about her and even try to find out what she is. He made it very clear to stay cautious around her, so be on guard at all times."

Soul's eyes went wide as he looked at her a little harder, dropping his hands to his sides, and hummed. "I knew the tail and such was kind of weird for a non-witch, but damn. A girl like that is that strong? Now, that's cool." He smirked a little before seeing Maka's expression, dropping it immediately. "I got it. She's powerful, be cautious, it's nothing we can't hand-"

"Hey, white haired boy.. Er, Soul! I've seen all the other's weapon forms. What are you?" Taylor smiled, approaching the two seeming unknowing to their little conversation. Maka would have narrowed her eyes if she didn't want to seem suspicious of her, but instead she held out her hand.

Looking over, she noticed Soul had this wide grin on his face and a slight coloring to his cheeks and wanted to smack him upside the head, but refrained from that as well. Within seconds, Soul disappeared and in his place was his scythe form. Maka twirled it around a little before placing it vertical on the ground, smiling.

"Impressive! All of you weapons are so cool. I particularly love scythes though. They're fun to work with."

Maka laughed a little. "I agree, but I very much doubt you'd get very far with Soul, here. His wavelength is attuned to mine and no one elses. Ask BlackStar, he tried to use him and it about killed the both of them."

"Can I try?" Taylor asked with innocent confidence, smiling at Maka.

"Knock yourself out." The meister simply grinned and handed Soul over - confident as well that the girl would not be able to use him. "But don't hurt yourself."


	9. Chapter 8 - Accidental Soul Resonance?

As Taylor took the scythe in her hand, she felt a jolt of energy from the weapon that traveled up her arm and into her chest, causing her to gasp a little. It almost seemed like Maka knew Taylor might actually hurt herself trying this, so it made the wolf girl all the more determined to prove her wrong. Feeling the energy still running through her chest, she hummed. This must be a soul's wavelength. I wonder what would happen if I tried matching my own to his...

Doing this as she thought about it, she matched them perfectly and within seconds the scythe turned seemingly lighter, the jolt of energy more like a steady streaming flow. She looked up at the others smiling, but they were all standing there with their mouths gaping open.

"Their souls are perfectly aligned and resonating without even trying." The tall blonde named Liz stated, staring wildly at the two, as astonished as the rest.

**This is pretty interesting. How did you know to resonate with me when this is your first time here?**

Taylor almost dropped it when she heard Soul's voice in her head, shaking a little with her grip white knuckled around his handle. _I-I don't know... You were shocking me, so I just matched my own aura with the shocks and it stopped._

**So you call a soul an aura-**

"Out loud, Soul." The voice was a warning shout from Maka, causing Taylor to turn and face her, regretting it as soon as she saw the expression on her face. The girl did not look happy one bit.

**Don't worry about Maka. She's just annoyingly noisy, I'll handle it.** His voice switched from echoing in her head to out loud, directed towards the other. "Apparently where she's from they call souls 'auras'. She's like Stein, she can change her wavelength to match any weapon she uses."

All of it sounded like a foreign language to Taylor, but that didn't bother her much, it was the look Maka had given her when she 'resonated' with Soul._ Are they together? Is she like some jealous girlfriend? The last thing I need to do is piss of the person I have to stay with..._

Feeling the connection close between Soul and herself, she watched as the scythe turned back into the white haired boy. Maka was whispering something angrily in his ear at this point, but all he was doing was waving her off, and it frustrated Taylor that she couldn't hear anything they were saying.

"That was pretty cool, Tay." Soul said, shooting her a thumbs up before going over to smack BlackStar's hand and wave goodbye to everyone else. "I'm starving, Maka. It's your turn to cook tonight."

"Yeah, whatever. I have to pick something up from the store, so you two head back without me, okay?"

"Cool."


End file.
